


SINSOLEDAD

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997
Summary: 非典型ABO哭包攻✖️叛逆受
Kudos: 23





	SINSOLEDAD

《Sinsoledad》

@choco味的依哥

设定介绍:非典型ABO  
omega并没有发情期,会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢,甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。

头顶的灯光迷乱地有些晃眼，觥筹交错之间人们频频交换眼神，或好奇或暧昧或了然。BamBam端着酒杯行走于众多目光中，眼睛弯起，礼貌又优雅。

今天是他和金家长子的婚宴，会场布置得喜气洋洋，他和另一位主角端着热情洋溢的笑容手挽手步入婚姻殿堂，宾客们道着喜一杯一杯地敬酒，整个一副其乐融融的景象。

BamBam笑得脸僵，心下暗暗吐槽，看起来有情人终成眷属，其实他和他身边这位，金有谦，今天才刚刚见第一面。这场婚姻，也不过是一次毫无感情基础的商业联姻罢了。

这几年金家的产业发展迅速，多亏了这位手腕强劲的长子，自从金有谦这个年轻的未婚Alpha从他爸手里接过话语权，不知道多少人踏破门槛地上门说亲。

BamBam他们家权大势大，想借着金家的势搭个顺风车，而金有谦也确实需要一个乖顺的Omega来纾解发情期，两家这么一合计，便促成了这门亲事。

BamBam倒是无所谓，他没什么一定要嫁给意中人的浪漫情结，也懒得听他妈语重心长的唠叨，只不过他并不是金有谦所需要的“乖顺”，也不知道人家会不会退货。

“两位真是天生一对啊，这模样，这身板，都是一等一的好，可真是羡煞旁人，我敬你们一杯，可不能不给面子啊。”

金有谦依旧是一副温和的笑模样与对方碰杯：“这杯我陪您喝了，”说着含情脉脉看了BamBam一眼，歉然地笑笑，“他不太能喝酒，今天已经喝了不少了，您看…？”

“哎哟，这还没领进门呢就迫不及待护着啦。”那人笑着拍了拍金有谦的肩，聊了几句便放过了他们。

金有谦倒还挺绅士，他要照顾，BamBam也就默不作声地受着，乐得清闲。

好容易应付完宾客，BamBam整个人累得快瘫痪，进了房间就往床上扑。金有谦跟在他身后关门，慢条斯理地解着领带，他确实有一副好皮相，宽肩窄腰长腿样样不落，浓密的睫毛下一双眼睛生得极深情。

BamBam也不尴尬，仰着头上上下下打量了许久，觉得自己结这个婚好像也不亏。

金有谦其实挺紧张的，他在生意场上冷面无私叱咤风云，但其实与Omega相处的经验屈指可数。他印象中Omega应该娇弱的，而面前这人也确实瘦削得很，脸很小很精致，浑身写满了注意轻拿轻放四个字。他刻意收敛了自己的信息素，怕给Omega带来太大的压迫感。

结果这位娇弱的Omega懒懒散散地抬起眼，语不惊人死不休：“做吗？”

金有谦差点用领带把自己勒死，耳根发热，面上还是不动声色，好一副冷静自持的君子模样：“嗯？”

Omega啧了一声，像是有些不耐烦了，起身从他手里夺过领带扔到一边：“解个领带还这么长时间，我说，做爱吗？”见他抿唇不说话，BamBam半眯起眼睛，露出小狐狸般狡黠的神情：“金小少爷，你不会，是紧…”

“嗯。”

“啊？”

“做。”金有谦言简意赅，一把捞过他的后脑勺把人摁进怀里接了个绵长的吻。Alpha在这种事情上确实无师自通，BamBam眼里逐渐漫上水汽，伸手搭上面前人的脖颈。

金有谦的信息素一丝一丝地泄露出来，是青草。不愧是顶级的Alpha，连如此清新的气味都带着强烈的压迫感，BamBam有些站不住，腿一软就要往下跌，好在金有谦眼疾手快地伸手在他腰间托了一把，扶着他勉强站稳。

BamBam有些尴尬，环着金有谦脖子的手情不自禁紧了几分，接着他便感受到那些压迫着自己的信息素淡了淡，流露出些许安抚的气息。

后面的事情都顺理成章，金有谦在情事中很温柔，几乎是到了对BamBam有些纵容的程度，宁可自己忍得手臂青筋暴起也尽力满足他的要求，还是后来BamBam实在受不了骂他“我说慢点你就真停？！你到底能不能行啊？”才顺从欲望蛮力冲撞得怀里的Omega只能发出些破碎的音节。

两人并没有做到成结的那一步，结束时BamBam坐起来凑近，主动把脖颈处脆弱的腺体暴露在金有谦眼前：“做个临时标记吧，这样你发情期我好帮忙。”

金有谦低下头盯着他，眼睛像盛了墨水似的深：“帮忙？”房间里两人的信息素还未淡去，BamBam是红酒味的，难怪连眼角勾起都是醉人的弧度，金有谦想。

“好歹我们也结婚了，这也算是我的义务。不过你不愿意也行。”BamBam说着要往床上倒，被金有谦一把捞起来。

“我去找别人也可以？”金有谦皱起眉头，信息素开始躁动。

BamBam无奈地看了眼这个倒霉孩子：“我们俩呢，是商业联姻，你不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你，但婚都结了，我确实有义务帮你度过发情期，但也不是说必须是我，你还是有追求真爱的权利的，”说着他叹了口气，“你放心啦，我不是那种跟家里告状一哭二闹三上吊的Omega，你做好保密工作，问题不大。”

金有谦听到“我也不喜欢你”时睫毛颤了颤，突然低下头狠狠咬住了BamBam的腺体，信息素带着些急躁的意味往腺体里钻，BamBam不受控制地抖了抖，眼角溢出两滴泪来。罢了金有谦将手指插进他的头发里，嗓音有些低哑：“不用了。”

BamBam也不多说，酒足饭饱后乏意袭来，他像个餍足的小兽般半眯起眼睛，呼吸很轻，整个人如同他的发丝一样柔软。

金有谦于是替他顺了顺毛，低声说：“睡吧。”

不得不说金有谦是个好情人，BamBam第二天醒来时除了腰有些发酸以外，倒是没什么不适，身上一片清爽，显然是被仔细清理过。

他被整个圈在金有谦怀里，姿态上倒是给昨天那场婚宴添了几分情真意切。金有谦还睡着，BamBam这才发现这人睫毛长的过分，在眼下投出一小片阴影，实打实的温柔无害，很难叫人把他跟那个铁面无情的金家长子联系在一起。

睫毛下是浸润着水意的眼，带着刚睡醒的迷蒙，两人大眼瞪小眼地对视了许久，BamBam才泰然自若地开口：“你醒啦？”

金有谦微不可闻地嗯了一声，松开了禁锢着BamBam的双臂。Omega的体温还残留在皮肤上，但这点余温也很快随着BamBam掀开被子的动作消失殆尽，带起一小阵鸡皮疙瘩。

想了想，金有谦摸了摸鼻子说：“那个，你感觉怎么样？”

“噗，”BamBam毫不留情地笑了出来，“技术不错，但还有待改进，”说着他又想起另一茬，“话说回来，你是青草味的我还真没想到，我以为会是更霸道的味道。”

“你不喜欢？”

“不啊，挺好闻的，小清新。”

“嗯，”金有谦又不知道说什么了，梗了半天憋出来一句，“你的信息素也很好闻，我很喜欢。”何止是喜欢，那种小酌微醺的眩晕感，就像根轻柔的羽毛欲说还休地探到人心尖上，骚动却不止痒，直叫人上瘾。

“喂，你知道Alpha对Omega说喜欢他的信息素是什么意思吗？”

“什么意思？”

“性暗示。”BamBam又笑起来，脸上露出些不怀好意，明亮又张扬，直叫人心痒，金有谦只觉得昨天那阵突如其来的心悸又喧嚣着卷土重来，直直碾过心脏，不把他心绪搅得一团乱不罢休似的。

金有谦把他接下来的浑话都堵在唇齿间，BamBam讶异了一瞬便坦然接受这次亲昵，勾着Alpha的脖子便回应起来。

“你昨天说，我们都有追求真爱的权利，这句话还算不算数？”半晌金有谦放开他，没头没脑问了一句。

BamBam还有些晕晕乎乎的缓不过神来，闻言应了一句：“算数啊。”

“那我现在追你，你不去找别人，可以吗？”这句话金有谦几乎是贴着他的嘴唇说的，方才交换过的温热吐息这会儿尽数化为撩人的利箭，蛮横地冲着BamBam的心防而来。

BamBam皱起眉头做出一副苦恼的样子：“哪有这样的道理…想做我恋人可是要通过测验的，”他看着金有谦突然黯了黯的眼神，狡黠一笑，突然扬起声调，“这样吧，你每天送我一束花，我就考虑考虑，只给你一个人打分，怎么样？”

金有谦办事效率很高，当天下午BamBam便在家里的餐桌上看到了一束蓝色的满天星，小小的卡片夹在恣意盛放的花朵之间，遒劲的字体旁配着个画的不太熟练的笑脸：晚上一起吃饭吧^_^

BamBam笑了笑，不紧不慢地给金有谦发了条信息：“什么时候？”

对面的消息很快回了过来，像是特意守着手机似的：“你定。”

“那就六点吧。”BamBam回屋换了身衣服，打算去店里逛逛。

他家里有Alpha哥哥继承家产，生意上的事不用操心，他哥担心他混成个无所事事的败家子儿，便给他在市中心买了间咖啡厅让他经营着。说是老板，但BamBam大部分时间还是将事情都交给咖啡厅管事的姐姐，自己做个清闲的甩手掌柜，偶尔闲出屁了才去店里瞧一瞧，白瞎了他哥一番心思。

办公室里金有谦压下嘴角的笑意，叫了秘书进来：“今天下午有什么安排？”

“五点半有个会议。”

“提前到四点，一小时以内结束。”

“金总是有什么安排吗？”

金有谦终于藏匿不住眼中笑意，言简意赅地回答：“约会。”

\--------

BamBam刚进咖啡厅就被忙里忙外的姐姐一顿奚落：“哟大忙人舍得来啦？”

BamBam毫无诚意地道歉，眼睛狐狸似的噙着笑，微微瘪着嘴求饶，用不烂的招数，偏偏人人都吃他这一套。姐姐没好气地上下打量他：“怎么了老板？您是结婚了从良了？打算好好经营你的事业了？”

BamBam嗤笑一声说怎么可能，区区一个Alpha怎么可能箍得住他浪里小白龙，他点了杯冰美式坐下，掏出手机给朋友发消息取消了今晚的夜店之约，一抬头，姐姐一脸八卦地坐在他面前。

BamBam投降：“您有什么要问的，我都招。”

“你家那位金总，真有传言中那么帅？”

BamBam眯着眼睛一回想，脑子里只有金有谦弥漫着情欲的桃花眼，和亲吻自己脊背时高挺的鼻梁划过皮肤的感觉。光天化日之下颅内开车，饶是BamBam这种出了名的厚脸皮也有些不自在，他咳了咳说：“嗯，是挺帅。”

“哎哟这种优质Alpha怎么就被你糟蹋了呢？”姐姐一脸惋惜，面上还带着对优质钻石王老五的憧憬。

“我怎么了？”BamBam顿时不满了。

“你？白长一副好皮囊，成天没个正型，我看你结了婚也不收敛，迟早被人家休了，”姐姐撇了撇嘴，“今天又不知道要去哪个夜店咯。”

BamBam嘻嘻一笑：“这你就猜错了，我今晚不去夜店，我要去约会。”

“跟谁？”

“我老公。”BamBam扬眉，得意得很。

五点半金有谦的信息又跳进来：“在哪？我来接你。”

BsmBam直接甩了个定位给他，招呼着姐姐过来说悄悄话：“待会优质Alpha要来接我，让你开开眼？”气的人姑娘二话不说捶他一拳。金有谦来的很快，推门进来时咖啡厅有一小阵骚动，顶级Alpha生来就是焦点，一身正装加精致的五官，再配上出类拔萃的气质，不知道多少Omega芳心暗许，BamBam瞧着隔壁桌那位暗送秋波得眼睛都快抽筋了。

BamBam冷哼一声，花孔雀。

这位优质Alpha目不斜视地走到他面前，温声软语地开口：“花还喜欢吗？”

“嗯，过得去。”

“能加分吗？”

BamBam哼了一声算是肯定。

金有谦于是笑开，身上霸道总裁的范儿淡了些，显露出些二十出头年轻人的青涩柔软。

金有谦每天换着花样地送花，卡片里的内容也一天换一个，BamBam欣然接受，每天被哄得喜上眉梢，人都长胖了几斤，抱怨时金有谦弯着眼睛虚心接受，转身还是该怎么养怎么养。

生活过于舒适愉悦，导致BamBam忘记了一件很重要的事。

变故发生在二月开头，BamBam早上起来开始就有些心神不宁，倒个水都洒了好几次，后来又踩在自己洒的水上滋溜一下差点摔个结结实实的屁股墩。起初他只以为是自己没睡好也没太当回事，正打算回去睡个回笼觉，金有谦秘书的电话就打了过来。

“喂？”BamBam打了个哈欠，心说大早上的给我打什么电话，也不怕扰人清梦。

“夫人，金总他发情了，现在把自己锁在办公室不肯出来，能麻烦您来一趟吗？”

BamBam一个机灵清醒了，福至心灵，这才想起来自己没问过金有谦的发情期。

金有谦这种级别的Alpha，发情期没有伴侣在身边是很麻烦的事，越是强大的Alpha发情期就越脆弱，严重的可能因为极度缺乏安全感而心理崩溃。所以Alpha的伴侣们都会记住自家Alpha的发情期，保证他们在突然进入发情期时能做到寸步不离。

BamBam本来就是个不操心的主，金有谦没主动提他也就忘了问，他怎么思量这事儿都是他的错，心里陡然升起一丝愧意，忙拿了钥匙就往金有谦公司赶。

刚到公司门口金有谦的秘书就一脸焦急地将他迎进私人电梯：“金总状态目前不太好，信息素很躁动，这几层的Alpha和Omega已经承受不住了，我们只留了Beta守着，夫人您注意安全。”

“嗯。”

刚到办公室门口BamBam就听见门内一阵阵困兽般的嘶号，信息素在空气中横冲直撞。他试探着敲了敲门，屋内便传来一声愤怒的“滚”，听的人心惊。BamBam看了眼不敢动弹的秘书，做了个口型：“你们先走吧，没事。”

说完他便靠着房门缓缓坐了下去，轻柔地释放自己的信息素安抚门内失控的Alpha：“金有谦，是我，别怕，我来了。”话音未落门便开了，金有谦急躁地一把扯着他进门，反手将他压在门板上，手掌垫在脑后便沉甸甸地吻了下来。

BamBam轻轻揉了揉他的头发，像是安抚又像是鼓励，金有谦喉咙里传来小声的呜咽，BamBam伸手抚上他的脸，摸到一手的咸湿，他有些无奈了：“哭什么，我这不是来了吗？”

他这一问像是打开了开关似的，金有谦更委屈了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下落，死命把人往自己怀里揉：“老婆……我以为你不来了呜呜呜，你不能不要我…呜呜呜…”

“不会不要你的，嗯？”BamBam好笑地凑过去吻了吻金有谦瀑布似的眼睛，手掌在Alpha后背上轻轻抚摸。

青草味的信息素滞了滞，继而猛烈地颤抖着汹涌过来，却仍是小心翼翼的，急不可耐却温柔地包裹住omega的身体。BamBam抬头一看，发现Alpha哭的更凶了，下身硬邦邦地顶着自己的大腿根：“呜呜呜老婆…对不起老婆我控制不住…呜…呜老婆…我…我想要…”

没得到准许的Alpha不能轻举妄动，只敢小幅度地蹭蹭，欲望得不到纾解，金有谦委屈极了，眼尾都哭红，睫毛黏湿，可怜兮兮地盯着BamBam。

BamBam深吸一口气：“不行。”

金有谦浑身一抖，抽抽噎噎地打了个哭嗝，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地说老婆不爱他了，BamBam连忙制止：“不许哭，哭就不乖了。”

难为了金有谦，硬生生憋住，眼泪在眼眶里打转转，怎么也不敢落下来：“老婆…老婆不要生气，我不哭，我很乖。”

BamBam拿他一点办法都没有，轻声劝导：“乖，我们回家好不好？这里不方便。”

金有谦回身拧开内间的门，献宝似的望着BamBam，又黏糊糊地跑回来哭唧唧：“方便的，休息室里有床，不会不舒服的…”见BamBam还没答应，金有谦嘴一瘪又要哭，“呜呜老婆你不要嫌弃我…我…让你舒服…老婆…老婆…呜…老婆…”

BamBam走过去瞧了瞧，果真内间有个宽敞的大床。发情期的Alpha极为黏人，他走这几步金有谦就挂在他身上，大型犬似的在他脖颈间蹭来蹭去。

“没有嫌弃你，你是狗狗吗，”BamBam叹气，Alpha在发情期无条件顺从Omega，他关好里间的门，无奈地答应，“行吧。。”

金有谦这才缓过劲来止了眼泪，笑嘻嘻地把BamBam掰向自己，小孩子得了糖果似的，凑过去毫无章法地亲吻，嘴里还断断续续地提要求：“要抱…老婆抱…”BamBam伸手抱上去，他又得寸进尺：“亲亲，要…要亲。”

BamBam有求必应，从他漂亮的眼睛吻到柔软嘴唇，放任金有谦炙热的手心在自己身上点起簇簇火苗，金有谦好像格外钟爱BamBam的腰腹一带，反复摩挲，终于从漂亮又倔强的Omega嘴里揉出一阵难耐的呻吟。

醉人的红酒味不受控制地溢出，金有谦眯着眼睛凑到BamBam的腺体处，高挺的鼻梁在敏感的腺体上刮过，BamBam浑身一软，金有谦便逮住机会顺势将他压在身下，嘴唇在腺体上落下一个吻，又溢出几句低喃：“老婆…好闻…”

Alpha和Omega的身体自然契合，进入时BamBam只觉得有些涨，正闭上眼睛打算承受来自Alpha的狂风暴雨，身上的人却突然停了下来，BamBam难捱地扭了扭腰，便听见Alpha一声闷哼，他睁开眼打算骂他几句，脸上却突地落下几滴水。

金有谦又哭了。

他鼻头都哭红了，睫毛黏在一起，一双眼睛湿漉漉的，眼泪喷泉似的往外涌。

“怎么了？”

“老婆…呜呜…呜…好紧…好舒服，怕，坏了。”

“……”

BamBam骂他的力气都没了，面上羞赧，只软绵绵地往金有谦身上招呼了一拳，有气无力地发号施令：“动吧，弄坏我。”

金有谦的发情期持续了五天，第六天他在自家卧室柔软的床上醒来，满室的情欲味道昭示着两人几天的疯狂，也不可避免地提示着金有谦记起自己发情期做的一系列蠢事。撒娇耍赖让BamBam抱他亲他都是小事，逼着BamBam喊老公，不喊就哭这种事他是怎么好意思做出来的？

BamBam睡得很浅，金有谦一动他便睁了眼，两人不尴不尬地对视良久，金有谦挫败地把头埋进BamBam的肩窝，闷声说：“完蛋，要减分了。”

BamBam揉了把他柔软的头发：“情人节去约会，就给你加回来，行不行？”

金有谦猛地抬头，额头撞上BamBam的，疼得他龇牙咧嘴了好一阵，但还是开心，笑意明媚遮都遮不住：“真的啊？”

BamBam觉得好笑，推了他一把：“起来了。”

接下来的日子金有谦便总是旁敲侧击地问BamBam想去什么地方，电影院游乐场高档餐厅问了个遍，BamBam一概回答随你开心。金有谦更苦恼了，于是圈里人人都知道金家那位优秀的Alpha被自家Omega吃得死死的，见人就问讨老婆开心情人节该去哪儿约会。

金有谦左寻思来右寻思去，决定还是还是按最初的安排，先去餐厅，然后一起去广场许愿池，俗套却浪漫。自己和BamBam虽然结了婚，但却没有一次正儿八经的求婚，他想了想，许愿池旁拥吻，然后出其不意来个迟到的求婚，简直妙哉。

事实证明计划永远赶不上变化，情人节这天公司突然来了个大客户，难缠得很，金有谦又是陪打高尔夫又是陪喝酒，中途打了个电话给BamBam道歉说自己忙完立马去接他。结果等签完单子时间都已经逼近十二点，金有谦送完人，有些丧气地坐在大厅沙发上，心说好好的机会又被自己错过了，这分都快减没了。

把大客户在心里暴打一顿后金有谦掏出手机给BamBam打电话，突然大厅里灯光闪烁几下，遂陷入一片黑暗，一片混乱声中有人喊着停电了，同时手机接通，那端BamBam的声音依旧清冷好听：“我在你餐厅楼下，情人节过去之前见到我，给你满分过关，怎么样？”

餐厅在十楼，金有谦几乎是想都不想，开了手机照明就往楼梯间冲，视线模糊中他磕磕碰碰好几次，一步并做好几步往下跳，他觉得自己中学时运动会都没这么拼命跑过。

电话并没有挂断，手机上的时间已经到了58，他跑到五楼，气息不稳，声音都跟着颤：“你等等我，你等着我。”

时间跳到11：59，金有谦急喘出声：“对不起…我又要减分了，见不到了。”

直到带着笑意的声音在身前和耳畔响起，金有谦才发觉话筒中剧烈喘息的不止自己，BamBam站在他面前，胸腔因为跑动而剧烈起伏，他拿来贴在耳边的手机，笑得狡黠：“谁跟你说见不到了。”

屏幕上的时间变成00:00，金有谦在情人节见到了BamBam，因为BamBam也选择了奔向他。

“喂，不是说求婚吗？不求啦？”


End file.
